Held So Close
by Lythtis
Summary: ...um. yeah. a songfic. that IS better than the last one. Don't run away! it's DracoHarry
1. Streets of Philadelphia

Streets of Philadelphia  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm gonna try again to write a fic. That includes music. I know I know, they all suck so far, but I really wanna try and write one that is really good. Songfics. Are basically the reason that I started writing at all, to be very honest. So I started out with poems, then unfinished stories, now this. Please give it a chance, that's all I'm asking.  
  
Summary: Draco and Harry are now cast-outs from Hogwarts. After so many arguments and Duels, Dumbledore thought it would be a lesson to all if they were to be sent to a deserted place, where they could duel as much as they wanted, until one or the other would fall.  
  
Disclaimer: none of the H.P. cast belongs to me, neither does the song. I'm borrowing it from Bruce Springsteen.  
  
-I was bruised and battered, couldn't tell what I felt  
  
-I was unrecognizable to myself  
  
It hurt. Harry's soul and body ached with pain and anger. How dare they think this a joke? Draco had seen the honesty in his eyes, had admitted that to himself so many times. But yet they were still fighting about it, about the truth. Bloody hell, he thought. Just as good that their both in pain. Never had he felt this way before. What was wrong with him?  
  
-I saw my reflection in a window, I didn't know it was my own face  
  
-Oh brother are you gonna leave my wasting away  
  
This battle had been their 16th duel that month, Draco counted off. How much longer would they have to go on like this? Passing by a slightly shattered window, Draco saw what had become of him. His face bruised, bloody in some places. All of his muscles screamed for relaxation. He smiled grimly to himself. This had all started because of three silly little words, that weren't meant for others to hear. But they hadn't been silly to him.  
  
-I walked the avenue, 'til my legs felt like stone  
  
-I heard the voices of friends vanished and gone  
  
Harry needed a place to rest fast. Wonder how Dracos's doing? The bloody bastard. . . How long had he been walking? Harry had left his watch in the School. He thought he heard Hermione and Ron calling his name from a distance. He looked around hopefully, wishing that they did want him back home. But as he turned, he only saw the fading light of the setting sun, bloodred, like a bleeding, wounded heart.  
  
-At night I could hear the blood in my veins  
  
-Black and whispering as the rain  
  
-On the streets of Philadelphia  
  
Draco huddled under a tree with thick branches, the only shelter he had found with a roof. Damn Potter, he swore, why do I ache for you like this? He heard the blood rushing through his ears, silently, the rain began to fall. But his eyes were wet as well Not knowing if it was the raindrops or his own tears running down his face. He only knew that the thoughts left of him would help him survive this night. But the vision in front of his eyes looked so real, that . . .  
  
-Ain't no angel gonna greet me  
  
-It's just you and I my friend  
  
-My clothes don't fit me no more  
  
-I walked a thousand miles  
  
-Just to slip this skin  
  
As the rain began to fall, Harry could feel it soaking through his clothes, to his skin, making him feel more clammy and weak than before. Why did it have to rain tonight? Draco, Harry whispered as the worlds started spinning, please be safe. Darkness rushed over him quickly, under the stormy sky that let little droplets loose all over. Harry was falling, falling until a hand held him fast. This warmth, he remembered as someone held him close, I know this warmth. Then he fell asleep.  
  
-The night has fallen, I'm lyin' awake  
  
-I can feel myself fading away  
  
'Harry!' Draco yelled as the boy started moving next to him. 'Harry, are you alright?' Harry looked around him with a slightly drowsy expression before the darkness took him over again. 'Where am I?' he asked. 'And where are my clothes?' he felt a slight blush creeping towards his cheeks. Draco smiled mischievously, though also a bit ashamed. 'I had to let them dry,' he explained. 'You understand.' Harry nodded, but his head felt like it would explode. 'Harry!'  
'I think I'm going to die. . . agh!'  
'Harry, please, don't leave me!'  
  
-So receive me brother with your faithless kiss  
  
-Or will we leave each other alone like this  
  
-On the streets of Philadelphia  
  
Draco couldn't afford to let Harry go. He wouldn't let Harry go. 'Harry, please! I love you!'  
Harry tried reaching out to touch the other boys' face, but it hurt him to even try and move, causing the darkness to come quicker, no matter what struggles he pushed against it.  
'Harry!' Draco had tears in his eyes now. Bending over the pale boy, Draco kissed Harry fiercely on the lips, hoping to get hold of Harry before he left him. No reaction.  
'Harry, don't leave me alone!'  
Harry put his last efforts into putting a comforting smile on his face, just as his life's light faded away.  
  
-Ain't no angel gonna greet me  
  
-It's just you and I my friend  
  
-My clothes don't fit me no more  
  
-I walked a thousand miles  
  
-Just to slip this skin  
  
'HARRY!' Draco called out to the night.  
'please forgive me,' Harry thought. 'I've always wanted to tell you that I love you as well.' This is how far they came, just for Harry to slip this skin. . .  
  
A death-report for Harry was issued.  
  
Date: August 6th, 2003  
  
Place: Streets of Philadelphia 


	2. A Hero's Love

A Hero's Love  
  
A/N: This idea came to me when I was watching spider-man for the 100th time (really, I've been counting). Guess u could say that your wish came true ^- ^ . Ehem- the Sequel to 'Streets of Philadelphia'. Hope you enjoy, and please continue to R/R.  
  
-I am so high, I can hear heaven  
  
-I am so high, I can hear heaven  
  
-Over heaven, no heaven doubt in me  
  
After Draco had come back to school, where they had wrenched Harry's deathly cold body from his arms, all he had done was fly towards the sky. Voldemort had come back, deciding to take on his reign of terror, and the only place still unharmed by his prowess was Hogwarts.  
'Why did you leave me now, Harry?' He wanted to swear at god, yell out his anger and frustration so every angel in heaven could feel his shattered heart. He knew what the answer would have been if he could have heard Harry's voice : You're the one who will save them now, Draco. His very soul screamed in the dripping agony, with each drop more hurt flowing through his veins. A silent tear ran down his left cheek. Turning on his broom, he flew over the fields all night, until he ended up in what still remained of Diagon Alley, searching for his destiny.  
  
-Someone told me that Love would all save us  
  
-But how can that be when look what love gave us  
  
Draco landed on a fallen wall, walked swiftly, his wand clutched in his right hand, his beloved Harry's Firebolt in the left.  
'Damn you, Voldemort' he cursed in his mind, as he started running and nearly tripped over a little boy's body with blood creeping out of his slightly gapping mouth. Sadness stabbed him deep in his gut at the memory of how Harry had stared at him in his last moments, then closing his eyes so that Draco would be shaded from that pain.  
  
-A world full of killing and blood-spilling  
  
-And that world never came  
  
'Now is payback time for taking my heart away!' He ran straight Voldemort's back, no death eaters in sight.  
He turned, saw it was Draco, saw what shimmered in his eyes, and smiled a cold smile that made Draco turn red and nearly fall to his knees. 'So the traitor returns', Voldemort taunted him, knowing what he was there for. 'Take position,' he said, turning on his heel, 'if you dare'.  
  
-And they say that a hero could save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
'Come now, Draco, don't disappoint me in accepting your duel,' Voldemort laughed at him struggling in the cruciatus curse. 'Is this the way you wish to avenge your dearest Harry?'  
  
-I'll hold on to the wings of the heroes and watch as we all fly away  
  
Harry's whole image flashed before Draco's eyes.  
'Get up' Harry urged him, eyes shining with confidence in Draco's victory.  
'What's the matter, Hero-wannabe?' Voldemort jeered at him. 'Has the little savior come and taken his last breath?'  
Draco's hand clenched tighter around his wand as he slowly made it to his knees to stand up. 'I will allow you to start this next round', Voldemort scoffed, his red eyes flashing with malevolent glee.  
Draco stood there, concentrating all of his energy, so as not to disappoint Harry, who was standing right next to him, his hand on top of his. Together, he slowly lifted his arm and pointed his wand directly at the Dark Lord.  
'Take your best shot,' he said, standing up straight, taunting Draco some more about his weak heart.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, and for both their sake's focused all of his being, his energy and power into that one ending spell. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
Green smoke shrouded all of what was around them, and then he heard that sickeningly dead 'thump' of a non-living. The sun shining over the horizon, indicating morning and pushing the shroud away, revealed Voldemorts' lifeless body, his expression shocked and his eyes rolled up in his sockets. No more terror would be on this world. 'I did it,' he breathed as he too, fell on the ground, Harry still by his side.  
  
-And now that the world hasn't ended, it's love that I'm sending to you  
  
-Here is the love of a Hero, and that's why I fear it won't do  
  
'Come Draco,' he heard a voice whisper in his ear. He opened his eyes, and felt, most gloriously, felt Harry's warm lips on his. Not wanting to wake if it was a dream, he gave into the kiss, and pulled him closer. Draco knew he wasn't a hero for world, but always would be a hero in Harry's sight.  
  
-And they say that a hero would save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
-I'll hold on to the wings of the heroes and watch as we all fly away Draco regretfully let go and got up, but when he turned, he saw himself as well, lying on the ground with his eyes closed, smiling a peaceful smile. He turned, and found Harry standing there, he reached out, and Harry took his hand. 'Let's go, Draco.'  
'Forever together?' he asked, not wanting to be separated again.  
'Forever together,' and Harry kissed him soundly on the lips as the sun rose and they both vanished.  
  
-And their watching us, watching us  
  
-As we all fly away  
  
DAILY PROPHET: DARK LORD GONE!  
  
NEWS BREAK-THROUGH, YOU-KNOW-WHO HAS FINALLY BEEN DEFEATED!  
  
We have live-witnesses that report they had seen a young boy with silvery blond hair duel with he-who-must-not-be-named. Both muggles and Wizarding- World is rejoicing together, though they still believed the story about the virus that kills more than 30 a day has gone.  
Witness Sheba Sampson, 23, from Liverpool tells as she saw: "I had been trying to get my sister out from under a fallen wall, just as my wand broke and I was trying to push it off. This boy who looked just as a Malfoy landed on the wall and it lifted off of her, so he saved her life."  
  
Reporter: Do you know what happened next?  
  
"I tried calling out to him, but he was running blind. What next happened was amazing!"  
  
Reporter: Please tell us!  
  
"Just as I thought it was over, he somehow got his wits about him and blew the Dark Lord over with the forbidden curse. When it cleared I saw both of them on their backs. When I walked over to see if he was alright, I discovered both of them dead. . ."  
  
Reporter: Why such a thoughtful expression?  
  
"Well, . . . when I walked over there, I also could have sworn I saw him and another walk off together then fade right away?  
  
Reporter: Possibly the ghost of Harry Potter, ey?  
  
". . . I won't say anything to that.  
  
Just in as well, we have discovered that this 'savior' is indeed the son of Lucius Malfoy, who is now currently in Azkaban, awaiting trial.  
  
A new deathreport will be made:  
  
Deceased-Draco Lucius Malfoy  
  
Date of Death- August 20. 2003  
  
Cause-Saving the World  
  
A/N:. . . * still crying * This is probably the best thing I ever wrote. . . in my opinion at least. Please don't hate me for have letting him die, I didn't even know it would end this way. . . *starts crying harder* Please tell me how you liked it. 


End file.
